


The Fate Changed Now What: Tease

by Krysania (Tat)



Series: Fate's [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tom being Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/pseuds/Krysania
Summary: I'm alive and The Fate Changed Now What? is alive but since I've taken such a long time here's the first schene of chapter 22:) enjoy:DDD





	The Fate Changed Now What: Tease

**Chapter Twenty Two: Clarifications and More Intimacy**

**Tom's pov**

Tom was getting bored here, bored out of his mind... -frustrated and irritated too- _(...not about Harry though - and the -sheer- chaos he had created, he had already gone way past these, circling it right to the other side -impressed and very turned on too- although far from ready yet to allow for a blanket forgiveness...)_ but other -pettiest- factors were keeping him on a right edge.

_(...The fact that Harry's accusing words from the morning kept echoing in his ears wasn't helping his mood to the slightest...)_

Auror Prewett was merely the first, among Aurors, to leave the site but it was still a very slow process and -worse so- even if the low ranking ones appeared more or less eager to leave, the high ranked Aurors -especially those of the leading group- seemed to have a very different idea...

Duty, obliging loyalty -and a form of sick amusement and curiosity- were keeping them _right_ there, unmoving - all due thanks to a certain person...

-The very same person Tom had spent quite a time into observing him-

Longbottom of Longbottoms was certainly a step up to the usual Ministry lackeys and twice so regarding the usual pathetic lot of Dumbledore's fare. Hardly a front-man -like Bones, for all his younger age- he was nevertheless a strong wizard full of energetic movement and the reflexes to match, his body type that of someone enjoying his food and yet not surrendered himself to it. There was some fat under his bulky robes, revealed mostly by the fullness of his face, but also muscles.

He was hardly one to fell at a mild skirmish.

More dangerous, he was a seasoned, influential politician (a career built not only on his family name and wealth but his spotless reputation as field-healer) and with some actual brain cells behind his mild - _oh_ _so_ _fatherly-_ facade. Worse so, unlike Diggory who just went with the flow, Longbottom held very specific beliefs and an ironclad ethical code. Those made him a problem.

* * *

~ ***** ~

* * *

_{Unfortunately, even if he realised they weren't out for his precious muggles (-and they weren't - yet... Something needed to be done, but by the time he was to deal with them (and convinced Harry) Lord Longbottom will most certainly be dust and bones-) or to utterly destroy wizarding culture, he wasn't autonomous enough for an alliance, or even a mere détente - his full allegiance was already claimed and a matter of public record...}_

* * *

~ ***** ~

* * *

Naturally, - if still followed the previous methodology - all those things would have made Longbottom number one candidate for assassination (not that he's still not _so very_ tempted) but its all but impossible with Harry getting an idea of their close relation -and the man's daughter obviously marrying into the Potters. He needed to find another solution...

The Longbottom Paterfamilias on his part had done his best to present himself as moderate (even approachable towards him) but Tom was all too aware of his -not so secret- allegiance, not to mention far too acquainted with masks, to believe one word... However, beyond that predictable artificial behaviour and a token of good manners, it had been clear that the Auror-Healer's attention had been transient at best, except that heated debate -getting involved then only because his personal interests were on the line- and that something else occupied his mind.

It had taken him next to nothing to pinpoint that the bothersome factor had been Leonard Potter, his daughter's intended.

* * *

~ ***** ~

* * *

_{The fact that he had utterly avoided any private talk with Potter, during the whole day, coming to sough on the very contrary his own company at the table and even permitting him to interact with his precious daughter -not just politely addressing her, but having such a lengthy conversation with her- instead of sending her to sit by her fiancé, were as unsubtle as a German bomb.}_

* * *

~ ***** ~

* * *

He doubted there was a man present that hadn't comprehended that -if not of his already given word- Lord Longbottom would have rather turned his wand towards himself than entrust Leonard with his daughter.

\- His word and said daughter's will...

Tom had to hand it at little Melissa... This was getting close to a hour, it was either marriage or destruction at this point, she had tied both Leonard and her father at a neat tie. But then again she never lacked courage, or even brains - penchant for public gestures notwithstanding. He wasn't displeased things had turned well for her _(and as Leonard's wife he may get to finally exploit her herbalistic talent)_ nor was he so proud of their common past, it was simply necessary.

Meanwhile, he had been stuck, babysitting.

The Auror-Healer had stopped openly scowling towards the back garden but only to return with his utterly pathetic attempts at a small talk, either boasting about his children -especially his daughter- _(what he wanted? To rub it at his face and make him regret rejecting her? That would be a day)_ or earnestly questioning him about the muggle world's current affairs _-of all bloody things_ \- and doing his utmost best to gather and even keep his attention all to himself.

To say it was a harrowing experience was putting it mildly. Plant girl -at least- had have something of quality to say, in her limited area of expertise, her father was a very different case though and he needed to pay some actual _concentrated_ effort into maintaining his usual pleasant mask and even more so for the appearance of genuine interest to his inane talk.

It wasn't entirely without gaining, though...

It didn't need someone with his mental capabilities to figure out the Auror's aims - _they were hardly all that masked..._ Longbottom was currently displeased with the incoming marriage due Leonard's newly close association with him but it would be even more damaging to admit it - so even the barest, tiniest remembrance towards that past must be buried as under it could. Tom had absolutely no problem with this.

Longbottom had of course harmed his daughter's reputation far more by staying put and exposing her than any whispering towards the past could actually cause, _(that helped more his own reputation)_ although he supposed that the Auror-Healer may have hoped for a fast dissolving of said pledging and an even faster departure, but -in either case- Longbottom family matters were hardly of large interest or use to him...

Also, Longbottom (...and Dumbledore behind him...) needed only a tiny slip of his part, _just a single betrayal to his genuine views,_ for the others to start questioning his sincerity -on both word and intention- and for everything he had achieved in this gathering to be either diminished, or argued about at the very least.

Regrettably, even his compliance could prove damaging in this context…

* * *

~ ***** ~

* * *

_{...The Light Side's Purebloods sure loved to preach at how much acceptance and tolerance they were showing to mudborns but given someone with actual blood ties to the muggle world, knowledge, genuine admiration, or -even worse so- open fear towards the muggles - and not declining to show it either - and they were sure to discreetly scrunch up their noses -not much unlike a Malfoy- and mentally label that specific person as an extremist...}_

* * *

~ ***** ~

* * *

Tom found the whole thing both amusing and deeply hypocritical...

However, while it needed a certain effort to to maintain the game, Longbottom's perceived approval was anything but damaging for him in the long run, everything was about appearances after all...

Still, beyond the game and and beyond any perceivable reasoning there were still some things Tom truly couldn't put his finger on, a very curious sense of gratitude from Longbottom together with some genuine approval -for him personally, not his public stance- and something not unlike remorse... Tom could hardly guess nor was able to read - without force - what inspired those.

He could -of course- still use any such sentiments, however -without knowing the actual berth of it- he would hardly do it at full effect...

Boring as he was, Longbottom still had hidden depths and some points of interest (he suspected that all Harry's relatives -baring the farm animals- had a tiny bit of it) it would maybe take him a while but he wanted to unravel him all the same...

Harry's very thought though made him involuntary steal a look, Harry noticed (still pretending that he didn't) but showed even even more attention at his interlocutors (-it wasn't just Bones anymore, but also his niece, Diggory and his father, the younger ones sticking far too close at his Harry-) Tom felt a fierce stab of irritation from it -and a second wave following the first, because it _did_ bother him.

His lips tightened. _'Why Harry was allowing it?'_

Bones was bad enough, although he had supported them enough this day that he may end having no choice but keep doing it, Tom had no problem with giving him enough rope to hang himself and Diggory père was acting only out of calculation. However, Sam and Amelia kept oohing and aahing -and Harry allowing it, looking both awkward and shyly pleased.

Tom couldn't really understand Harry's behaviour.    

_'Was he really challenging him to set another example, by both Sam and Amelia, or was he simply so enraged with him -still- to not having even crossed his mind?'_

The second possibility was the most realistic by far, but still worrisome.

_-and where the hell were Granger and his followers?_

(Granger who, ever since Harry had learned the truth, needed a curse to consider leaving his lover's side)

Locating those, his mouth tightened even more with displeasure.

With Weasley gone Longbottom Jr had cornered Granger, at near dark, and taking her ears off with his questions - and since they were scholarly in nature Hermione hadn't understood what it looked like and kept replying, more and more animated.

Crouch, sitting near them, hadn't taken his eyes from her either.

Zevi on the contrary had understood perfectly and was quietly livid. Still, since he himself hadn't interfered yet he hadn't dared to. Malfoy seemed ready to interfere (at either help him or stop him).

Tom thought about it, for a nanosecond. He didn't particularly care regarding how Hermione conducted her business -she could both defend herself and there were others, quite ready to defend her- Still, she was his fiancée -if in name only- it was both a heavy insult towards him -and a terrible faux pas from his part to allow this. He made to get up.

“Mr Riddle,” Longbottom had lightly shifted to halt him.

For all the gravity of the situation and the Auror-Healer's expression Tom had the very galling impression that Lord Longbottom had read every one of his reactions and was amused by them.

“Lord Longbottom,” his own voice was frosty.

At the same moment Longbottom's hand landed heavily on his arm.

“My son means no harm, he has been married not even a week, he just loves any possible chance for new knowledge. He should have been a Ravenclaw,” he tried the fatherly tone this time.

Tom expertly contained a sharp sarcastic retort at the ludicrous excuse. He didn't replied with words, looking instead pointedly at the offending hand. He was going to play the humble student part only to a point, no more.

_(...Did Longbottom really truly believed that smelly tripe? Honestly, he could spin far better ones in a flash...)_

A calming breath while Longbottom removed his hand, not hurrying to comply but not been intentionally disrespectful either. It was going to do.

He offered a small nod of acceptance turning his attention back to the spectacle. He wasn't going to make a scene, it wouldn't earn him far more than this, but this cosy talk was ending now.-

Even if Longbottom Jr was thick skinned enough, to ignore him, the barest twitch of Granger's pendant would have shaken her from her happy place, cluing her to her perilous situation, and so inspiring her to give an excuse and leave... He didn't believe that she would defy him at this.

Pleasantly enough, it wasn't needed. The cad had probably sensed their attention, for he chose that exact moment to raise his voice, not shouting out like a muggle but distinct enough to be heard by all:

“...Father, you won't believe this, but Miss Granger knows some spells we haven't hear about even at the Auror academy!” His voice held some genuine enthusiasm, so Tom shifted his perception.

 _'A lover of knowledge -and maybe power- except a philander...'_ he could definitely use such weaknesses... he needed only to consider on who he would throw at him and about the duration....

He already didn't have the best of impressions of Longbottom Jr -what with back at third year not daring to issue even the barest of challenges towards him, or at least Lestrange- but this? _'Undisciplined enough to publicly hit at women not even a week married? ...The man was easy pickings and it was just a matter of time.'_

But Longbottom Jr had continued talking...

“May I have a physical demonstration, Mademoiselle?” He requested with a bow. “Perhaps over a duel?” He was also smart enough to not in any way imply that he would go easy on her.

Granger looked flattered enough and it was going to prove vastly amusing if even she managed to flatten the Longbottom heir, but then Harry decided he wanted in.

“Amelia, we haven't duelled for centuries, would you care for?”

Amelia Bones all but beamed.

“With pleasure, Harry.”

A vein throbbed at Tom's temple, but perfect actor like always showed not a thing. _'At least he would get away from Longbottom.'_

He eyed his possible opponents with calculation, Crouch returned his stare with militant anticipation, but No.- Tom wasn't going to do him the favour of showing him that much attention. Any mistaking conclusions the other may make it would be at his peril.

Sam Diggory nearly flinched and Tom hid a deeply pleased vengeful smile, he was going to pay some rightful retribution at both him and his father....

“Sam?” He smiled invitingly.

Diggory momentarily looked like a deer at highlights, but then he righted himself almost believably.

“Alright, Tom.”

Right on time Dorea and her pest returned from escorting out the last of the non-overnight guests - all but Crouch, that's it. Said _gentleman_ seemed to find things far too entertaining to consider leaving.

In a couple moments all tables but a long semicircle at the very fringe of the kiosk were gone and they had been moved with their chairs, Tom wouldn't have been so irritated by this but he was still stuck with Longbottom.

Hermione and Longbottom Jr met at the centre and, after the prerequisite steps, bowed at each other. The duel itself wasn't completely uninspiring considering its limitations. Longbottom proved not as entirely worthless as he expected but still Granger made him really work for it -managing to tap at some of the things he had taught her- and the duel closed at a draw with Longbottom clearly the worse for wear. Tom was pleased.

But then Longbottom Sr choose to open his mouth...   

“Was it really necessary, Mr Riddle, to demand those permits?” He asked Tom in sotto voice, though his displeasure came clear through.

“It's far from unheard for Aurors to use illegal spells in such heavy duty, there are inquires afterwards but way unlikely to have consensuses. You and your team are deputised, you were to be judged as Aurors.”

Obviously this bothered him a great deal, as he was unable even to use the words: 'dark magic'. The very fact that his son was nearly defeated by darkish spells throwing salt at the wound and forcing him to speak.

Tom sent him a sidelong look.

“Would we?” He replied at the same tone.

“Can you give me your word, as a Longbottom Wizard that it would have happened? Or, after doing our part, Auror Command wouldn’t have started to reconsider and maybe individual Aurors vetoing it outright.”

Tom kept his eyes at Longbottom's face challenging him to contest it. Longbottom to his credit actually thought about it. Discreetly he seemed to weight Crouch.

“No,” he said at least. “I can't.” He looked down.

Tom contained a smile.   

“Thank you,” he allowed. It wasn't costing him much to give this and the goodwill it will generate could truthfully prove useful.

_'Actually, No.- There was nothing disputable to this.- Neville, Longbottom of Longbottoms was honest to a fault and painfully straitlaced but light wizard or not -Dumbledore's man or not- he was definitely going to be useful.'_

However his satisfaction from this didn't last. Harry and Amelia's duel seemed to last quite a while longer than he expected and it wasn't because Harry treated her with the utter soft kid gloves. Her confidence seemed to have undergone a serious boost _(which was necessary, if she was going to be useful, but he didn't expect so fast a chance - not that she was going to reach them, they had spent too many years training night and day and even if she tried such regime herself it wasn't like they planned to show down)_ worst of all though they seemed to have fun. They even returned laughing to to their seats.

Naturally, as he got up for his own duel, he was in a foul mood.

He couldn't express his rage, of course. All the world's permits wouldn't spare him Azkaban if he cursed a Ministry official's son as he wished, nor could he decimate him as he was able, their power imbalance was already well known, it would come out as a extremely poor taste if he let loose...

Still, he had some fun.

He played with Diggory spawn like a cat with a mouse and when the father started looking truly concerned he took his revenge from that as well. He instructed Sam to respond with grayer and grayer spells and had to hid his malicious smile when Sam realised not only that he could cast them but that they'd were coming all the more natural to him.

That approach served two separated prongs: firstly binding Diggory the younger all the more to their side, (indeed he had looked at him with deep admiration since the debate, but now it was much warmer, tending towards pure awe) and to remind his père his priorities: if they fell his son was going to fell alongside them...

At the duel's end he decided to end things in a highly gracious note, offering his hand at Sam to help him up. But at this point dearest Sam seemed to have his own agenda, very deliberately meeting his eyes and dropping all shields.

Tom showed nothing but was honestly shocked for once... The picture conjured at his mind was Sam kneeling naked at his feet and serving him, while Harry took him from behind. This was maybe the most graphic proposal given to him, from male or female... The explicit message didn't stop there, but was pervaded with Sam's emotions and wishes...

_...Sam respected deeply his relationship with Harry and was no threat at it, but he was in love with Harry and smitten with him, if they were to use him as a plaything -even once- he would be most grateful...._

Tom replied to this merely with an enigmatic smile.

Truthfully, his hand crawled already, just by touching him - and he had absolutely no intention to ever let him lay a single finger at his Harry, even as a toy between them, -he would rather cut Diggory at tiny little pieces than this- however without a direct decline he could continue to hope - and serve them, in the pursuit of that hope, for years and years - Sam Diggory was well and truly caught, forever.

Feeling refreshed, he spun on his heel towards the table, to collect his partner... even Lord Longbottom would have understood his folly by now... Finally he was relaxed enough to deal with Harry without killing him, the night seemed to slowly bloom prospects...

Harry didn't seem all that ready to leave, Dorea's gnat had come beside him and seemed to sweetly plead him. Harry was susceptible of that pleading and, after a very fast word with Dorea, he and his charge had mounted his broom and headed for the sky. All those happening into bare seconds.

Tom tightened his fists, until it drew blood, but did absolutely nothing to stop him. Harry had rightfully counted that he wouldn't do anything to hurt the little one... both out of a wish not to compromise his mask with the Aurors and out his oath's pressure.

More, he was well used to Harry avoiding him -when enraged with him- up until he calmed, he didn't understand why he was -that- angry, but he supposed he could allow it for a bit, even now.

Not long, though... There was no question -after today- if they were going to make an appearance at diner, so he had better be back long before that - not just for his usual whirlwind, sloppy preparation either. Tonight was just too important (and instigated by Harry no less).

Still, he could be patient, for a very little.  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love and oxygen for writers:)


End file.
